Does He or Doesn't He?
by prettydynamic
Summary: Written in Sharon's perspective on how she first noticed that Lt. Flynn may indeed see her more than just his boss.
1. Chapter 1

It was at the end of a long day at work after wrapping up a horrendous case of a brother who deliberately and heartlessly killed his 11 year old transvestite sibling with a baseball bat that first caught my attention that Lt. Andy Flynn may indeed have some sort of affection for me.

I was composing myself after being emotionally distraught with the incident, handling crimes is quite a far cry from investigating my fellow officers' possible inappropriate actions in Internal Affairs, when my estranged husband Jack, together with Rusty and his friend Kris, arrived at my office to take me with them to watch _Shakespeare In Love _ at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

I wasn't really in the mood for a night out at the movies but looking at Rusty's earnest face, as though pleading that he needed some sort of support to go through the night, I just had to go. Besides, I do not trust Jack's motives and I certainly don't trust him with the kids.

Even if Rusty uttered "sounds like fun," after I asked him what he thought about Jack's suggestion, I could sense the exact opposite. I wonder why Rusty couldn't tell Kris that he only wanted her as a friend. I know he was afraid that this movie night out would give her a different idea. Perhaps, it's the same reason I couldn't tell my mother that I wanted to divorce Jack and have him out of my life once and for all-I'm afraid to disappoint her. I'm afraid to hurt her. But I know that eventually I would have to face telling her and Rusty would need to eventually lay his cards on the table with Kris. I know he is a good kid and would not lead her on.

Without asking, I knew it was Jack's idea to go to the movies, especially after he said with a big smirk on his face, "It's just like old times eh?"

I want to wipe that smug look off his face with the palm of my hand but I managed to calm down in time and retorted indifferently, "Yeah. Very, very, old times… Elizabethan?"

He didn't look too pleased with my humor. I don't care. I'm not pleased with his schemes either. Fortunately, Andy burst in unexpectedly through the half open door of my office which Jack was in the middle of exiting.

"Hey, hey, what's just like old times?" he asked nonchalantly, not a hint yet of what he may feel.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Lieutenant," replied Jack, stopping his tracks from completely leaving the room.

Andy didn't look swayed a bit. I saw his left brow lift up indicating he found Jack's reply interesting.

"Uhm… we're going to Hollywood Forever to catch a movie," I explained.

"Wow. Sounds like fun. You know, I often go to that place whenever I feel so stressed out from the day's work," said Andy with a smile.

I knew mushy movies wasn't his thing but I didn't think of busting his lie. I don't know what made me say it... but I knew he was giving a hint, especially after he added, "today's case was truly distressing…imagine 16 year old boy killing his brother and his mother tried to cover it up. Parricide just gets to me."

It was an open invitation.

"Would you like to join us, Lt. Flynn?" I asked casually.

His face lit up like a little boy. "Really? Are you sure, Captain? I mean I would love to join you."

I looked at him closely. He sure looked too damn happy for just a movie.

"Sharon!" Jack started to protest.

"Come on, Lieutenant. The more the merrier," I added, giving Jack the eye.

Jack walked out in anger but Andy looked unperturbed. In fact there was a glint in his eyes that looked like triumph but I wasn't sure.

"Andy let's meet by the parking garage and we could have a convoy to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery," I instructed before heading towards the elevator.

"Aye, aye, Captain," he answered in jest.

I decided to stop by the ladies lavatory before heading out and as I was walking back to the elevator I overheard Provenza's reverberating voice.

"Flynn! You have completely lost it. Out of all the insane things you've done in your life this comes first on the list," yelled Provenza.

"What's the big deal? You can come with us if you want. I'm sure the captain won't mind," said Andy teasing.

Lt. Provenza looked like he was about to drown his friend just wake him out of his so called insanity.

"Be reasonable, Andy. You can't be intruding in the Captain's family night out. And… of all the people… The Captain! You want to watch a movie with Capt. Sharon Raydor. This is insane."

I could see Provenza's grumpy expression as he flung his arms walking back and forth around Andy, trying to reason out as Andy fixes his things.

"Louie, it's not a family thing okay. She and Jack are estranged. Besides, the captain invited me." he said matter-of-factly.

"I know you too well, Andy. She didn't invite you. You somehow got yourself invited," said Provenza.

"Whatever…" said Andy, completely dismissing Provenza as he started his way towards the elevator.

I immediately forced myself to fit into supply cabinet so as not to be seen. Louie Provenza followed his friend towards the elevator. I could see them from the slight crack from the supply cabinet door and I could hear them loud and clear.

"Hey… if you wanted to watch a movie you could have just said so. You know I would go with you," said Provenza warmly and sincerely.

"Listen, Louie. You may not understand as you think the captain is our nemesis but… I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't trust that Jack Raydor. I know he was your drinking buddy years back. I don't know what kind of a buddy he was and I don't care. But I'm not letting him hurt Sharon again."

The elevator door opened and Flynn stepped in but before he shut the elevator door Lt. Provenza replied, "Jack's not going to hurt Sharon this time around. He wants her back for good."

Ping! Andy hit the elevator button forcefully and the elevator door flung open in Lt. Provenza's face.

Andy shifted from Bruce Banner to Incredible Hulk in an instant.

His voice seemed to shook the entire floor when he bellowed on top of his lungs right in front of Provenza's face, "Only when Hell Freezes Over!"

With that outburst, Andy shut the door and left Lt. Provenza stunned and dumbfounded.

Well, he's not the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

I could just scream at Louie Provenza to stop taking his sweet time and get out so I could ran to the elevator but it took him what seemed like forever to assimilate what just happened before a pleasant smile slowly lit his face as he made his way back to his desk.

"Well, I'll be darned…. Flynn is in love with the Captain!"

As I approached my car I could see Jack and Andy glaring at each other. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry it took me a while…" I apologized.

"Hey, Sharon, can Kris and I ride with you?" asked Rusty looking back from Jack to Andy in confusion.

"Sure, hop in," I said as I put on my seatbelt.

"You two little boys may follow in your own cars when you're through glaring at each other like some wild bobcats," I said as I pulled out of the basement parking.

I sighed in relief. I needed a breath of fresh air. If the children hadn't been there I would have strangled Jack with my bare hands. How dare he show up out of nowhere and disrupt the peace in my life. If what Lt. Provenza said was true, I just would have to tell Jack that he 's twenty years too late.

And Andy… how can Andy act like a possessive adolescent kid who snaps at anyone who looks at his girlfriend? But that's the problem, I am not even his girlfriend. Even if the entire mankind comes to hurt me I am not his problem. This is ridiculous! How can 2 men be fighting over me at my age?

"Uhm…Sharon. Your boyfriend seemed pretty upset that Jack's gonna tag along in the movie," commented Kris.

Before I could reply, Rusty interjected, "You mean Lt. Flynn? Oh he's not Sharon's boyfriend. Although he's been acting like one today, he's one of the officers of the Major Crimes Department."

"Lt. Flynn is not my boyfriend…"

"Yet…", interjected Rusty with a teasing smile.

"Rusty…", I warned, trying to look angry but I couldn't seem to suppress a grin but I wanted to sound stern and professional so I added, "Whatever issues Lt. Flynn may have with Jack has nothing to do with me."

"Alright if you say so," said Rusty.

I caught him giving Kris a knowing wink but I decided to ignore it. Then everything was silent as we drove to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

* * *

That night as I soaked in my tub with a glass of champagne I couldn't fathom how Lt. Flynn ended up staying for another hour in my condo for a cup of coffee after the movie. I slowly went through the night's events in my head wondering over and over if I should read something into Andy's undivided attention which is getting too much for comfort.

I thought I was pretty clever to find a good parking spot where we won't have a hard time leaving after the show but at the same time not too far for a relaxing walk but it didn't occur to me to change my business suit and high heels which I discovered the hard way wasn't suitable for sitting on a woven mattress on the ground.

"This blanket is big enough for both of us, Sharon. Come on in just like old times," said Jack as he showed me a spot on his blanket. I refused to be annoyed at Jack's suggestive manner. If there was anything I felt for him it was only indifference.

"I'm fine," I said as I stood on the pavement.

But needless to say I still needed to figure out how to survive the evening in my suit. There was a gentle tap on my shoulder and I suddenly found myself looking into Andy's warm and caring eyes. I was surprised to find warmth and gentility in them when I was so used to that man being hot-tempered, overbearing and stubborn.

"I brought this for you, Captain. I figured this would make your movie watching most comfortable," he smiled.

Andy saw my little predicament and produced a soft looking black bean bag chair. He laid it beside me and fluffed the cushions before helping me settle on it.

"You have the habit of bringing your bean bag in your car, Lieutenant," I asked.

He replied sheepishly, "I uhm… bought it two weeks ago as a present for my grandchildren but I have never gotten around to bringing it over."

"What about you? Don't you want to seat here?" I asked.

It wasn't an invitation. I just felt guilty for taking over his soft bean bag but I wondered if it didn't sound as innocent as I wanted it to be because Andy's Freudian slip sent my face burning red.

"I'd love to snuggle with you…I mean snuggle against the cushion, Captain. I want my boss to be snug, warm and comfy. I'll just be sitting here by this little tree."

Thank god Jack was too preoccupied with his beer to hear it. Nonetheless, Rusty was too sharp not to hear it and being the mischievous kid that he was, he made sure that I knew he heard the entire repartee. He approached me and gave me that teasing smile before handing me a rootbeer.

"Have an ice cold Canada Dry, Lieutenant."

Rusty threw him the ginger ale and Andy caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks kid!" he gave Rusty a wink.

I hoped they won't gang up on me eventually.

"Don't mention it…Andy."

I was grateful when the movie began rolling at that moment.

As I lay inside the tub with my head under water relieving my night at the movies, the message tone of my cellphone startled me and I jerked up, catching a few bubbles in my eyes as one of my hands groped for the cellphone beside the tub and the other reaching out for the towel to wipe my stinging eyes.

It was from Lt. Flynn.

_I'm sorry, Captain, if I overstayed my welcome._

I don't want to encourage him but I don't want to offend or hurt him either as he had been very sweet and charming tonight.

_No, you haven't. Don't be late for work tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad there isn't another death today… so far. And if the heavens are good it will stay that way. I pushed back my leather chair in the office and started toward the break room. It was shortly before noon time and I needed another espresso cup. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. I kept remembering how Andy went back to his car (which was foolishly parked inside the cemetery) and took his Dodger's jacket to drape it around my shoulder to protect me from the chilly winds of the cemetery.

He wasn't trying to make a pass nor trying to get on my good side. I felt the sincerity of his concern when I started shivering against the cold night air. Good thing Kris and Rusty were both prepared with their warm blankets and gigantic bag of chips so I need not to worry about them.

I have never considered myself a damsel in distress. I have always been a strong, independent woman but last night fate must have other plans. Andy didn't only play a hero to a cold maiden in the middle of the cemetery who might have ended up watching a 2 hour movie standing up on three inch heels but he also so gallantly offered his handkerchief to me when some rowdy teen-agers accidentally splashed some soda on me.

Andy flashed his badge and scared the misbehaving teenagers.

"Hey… watch it! Pipe down or you'll be spending the night in jail."

Was he concerned about me or was he concerned about his Dodger's jacket? I wondered.

The two boys apologized profusely but due to the commotion I must have missed my step on the crooked asphalt, and not only sprained my ankle in the process but broke the heel of one shoe. My throbbing ankle wasn't my first concern neither was it my broken Prada pumps but how was I supposed to get to my car on the next block.

Andy caught me before I could totally lose my balance and fall flat on my butt.

"Sharon! Are you okay?" cried Rusty.

He was immediately beside me and trying to help me get my balance. He was acting more and more like a son each day.

"I'll be alright, Rusty," I reassured him.

"Let me help you to the car," he said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Sharon to walk that far with a broken heel. It's going to put more pressure on her sprained ankle," observed Andy.

Jack yelled at Andy.

"Who cares about what you think Flynn! She's my wife and I know what's…"

"Hey! Hey! Let's not fight!" I interrupted.

"Maybe you should take off both shoes that way it's balanced," said Jack.

"And walk bare foot?!" cried Kris as though Jack's suggestion was preposterous.

"My car is just on that corner. I can carry you there and then drive you and the kids to your car on the next block," suggested Andy.

"Carry me? No way, Lieutenant. I can manage…"

In my big pride I tried to walk on my own too soon and ended almost flat on my face had Rusty and Kris not been so close.

"…with a little help," I reluctantly added, feeling defeated.

"Where are you parked, Jack? In the cemetery?" I asked.

"Of course not! What do you think of me-stupid?" cried Jack.

I touched Andy's shoulder to calm him down as I know he was beginning to lose his patience. Jack just knows how to rub people the wrong way sometimes.

Parking inside the cemetery was not a good idea because of the heavy flow of traffic. It may take you ages just to get out of the cemetery but in this case it was beneficial for me that Andy was parked in the cemetery.

"It may take a while before we can get to my car. It's getting late. I would appreciate it Jack if you could drive Kris home," I requested.

"Of course. I can take care of our little mademoiselle. Come on, Kris. This way," said Jack.

"I'll come too," said Rusty.

"Woho! No, you won't, young man. Stay there with Sharon and I'll take care of Kris," said Jack.

Rusty looked at me as though seeking for approval should he decide to argue with Jack.

"Let the boy decide, Jack," I said. I could read the annoyance in his face and Rusty must have seen it too and being a natural pacifist decided to give in to Jack's directive.

"I guess I'll just see you in school, Kris," said Rusty.

"Good night, Rusty. Good bye Sharon, Lt Flynn. Thanks for the fun evening," said Kris.

After waving goodbye to Kris, Rusty scooted in pretense excitement. "Alright Sharon! Last one in Lt. Flynn's car is a rotten egg."

He dashed towards Andy's car leaving me alone like a damsel in distress clinging to Andy's shoulder.

"Hey, wait for Sharon" yelled Jack.

"Jack just go," I said, my voice in the verge of irritation.

I leaned on Andy as we walked to the direction of his car. I was so close to him I could smell the Cool Water scent of his aftershave or was it his cologne? I felt his manly scent clinging to my senses and I did my best to stay as calm as possible lest he hears the rapid beating of my traitorous heart.

"Am I leaning too much on you," I asked, afraid that I was too heavy.

"Are you kidding? You feel as light as a feather. You must be still putting pressure on that ankle. Here let me carry you. It's not too far to the car," insisted Andy as he showed an indication to carry me.

I glared at him and in my most authoritative voice warned him, "Don't you dare, Lieutenant. Touch me and I'll send you a memo first thing in the morning."

I thought it would anger him and for a moment I believed he was going to leave me to fend for myself but an amused smile lit up in his face. I could see the sparkle of endearment in his grey eyes.

"Thou dost protest too much, my Capatain," he said.

I stared at him dumbfounded, quite embarrassed but relieved that he didn't carry me. He took my hand and drew me close as he nudged me to put my wait on him.

"Come on, Captain. I'll walk you to the car. I wouldn't want you to be the only rotten egg."

And that time I didn't protest anymore.


End file.
